


Shower your affection

by LilJiji



Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Holding Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sort Of, bondaries talk, kind of, mostly Jisung showing off in front of Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Jisung wants to be touched in a way that Minho still has to learn so he lets Jisung show off.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Shower your affection

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make clear that I don’t ship for real them and that this is a work of pure fantasy, there is nothing serious about this except for the fanfiction as it is. Read the tags carefully and then go for it. And just to make sure, I didn’t specify if it is canon or au because it’s not important and it’s very vague, so you do you. Personally, I’ve written this having a non-famous compliant in mind, where they live together with the others as well, but I will not mention the rest. The status of the relationship is up to you as well, I’ve written them to just be very into each other, not quite romantic but very much close. Again, you do you. Have fun.

They have been hooking up.

And it was no surprise. Because of course they were whipped for one another.

Nothing too serious though, like going all the way, not even sucking each other off. But every time they kissed, it always escalated into heated make out sessions, and into grinding into each other, and into coming clothed with choked moans.

They didn’t even speak about it clearly. It just happened.

One boring day, both horny, jerking off on the same bed, touching shoulders and then one of them – Jisung could swear it was him not Minho – put a hand on the other’s. Everything happened fast after that. They held hands, and not even 5 minutes later they both came.

And it was ok, more than ok. They got showers together, jerked each other off, kissed a lot and it felt good. They had their own business of course, but living in the same house had its advantage. Like having time to kiss when one of them gets home and eat together as well.

The proper way to be completely satisfied tho, wasn’t there yet.

The main problem being Minho was a softy. His moans were soft, his touch was soft and he never let go completely and Jisung thought it was cute. And he was, but he wanted more from the older. He wanted to hear him more, whiny and bubbly. Not only his hands on his dick or on his ass, he wanted more than _that_. And he knew the way to get it, but they had to talk. To have _the_ conversation about where this was going.

Because Minho was never that chatty. And Jisung liked it, because they knew each other that well. One glance was enough to read into each other’s mind. But he still wanted more, wanted to be touched more. To be watched more, to listen to each other more.

And having the dorm all by themselves on a Saturday night was the ideal time to go next level.

Minho was in the living room, watching some old movies on the tv. Getting his attention would have been so easy. Because he usually watched tv before coming to his room, lamenting he was bored. But Jisung didn’t want to wait.

So, he went to sit near him, crossed legs on the sofa. Minho smiled a little but didn’t look at him. Han noticed and leaned his head on his shoulder. Minho passed his hand in his hair, still looking ahead. Jisung had enough of that.

“ _Hyung…_ ”

“What?” Minho answered, not really giving him attention “Don’t tell me you want to get in my pants already?”

“What if I do?”

“We’ve been alone for like half an hour only.” He still had his eyes on the tv, but lowered the volume.

“I actually want to speak about it.” Jisung sat better on the sofa, feet moving freely down on the carpet “Talk about this thing of ours,” he got Minho’s attention saying that “and if you or me, or both, want more.”

“Yea me too, I think we should.” He was looking at him now.

“Really?”

“Of course, I do.” He turned off the tv “I don’t like it only like this, and you don’t as well, I can tell.” He said and Jisung nodded.

“We don’t have much time to speak about it tho, so if you want to speak about it now, I’m fine with just that and don’t do anything else.” He shrugged.

“I don’t want for us to only speak.” Jisung took his hand, interlacing their fingers “I want to show, explore even,” Minho cocked an eyebrow at that “let you explore me, let me explore you…” he paused and added “if you want to of course.”

“I do.” Minho squeezed his hand “I want to look at you the way you want me to, the most.”

“I wanna do that too,” he leaned in, leaving a kiss on his nose “but mostly, now I want to show you something,” another kiss, this time on the cheek “a lot actually, but let’s start slow.” He pecked his lips now, leaving Minho not that satisfied with just that “I want you to look at me, because your hands on me feel good, but not enough and I want to show you how I like it.”

“I see.” He dived in for another peck, lingering with his lips a little more than the other did “I want you to show me, I want to look at you.” another kiss, this time on the forehead and Jisung was melting already “Only you.” Minho whispered against his lips before kissing him better this time, short and sweet.

“Can we go to my room?” the younger asked after a while.

“Of course, baby.” Minho chuckled and Jisung was about to combust and they didn’t even do a thing yet.

He called him _baby_.

_Baby!_

It started as a joke, but Minho took that word too seriously, making his knees weak. And luckily Minho noticed and offered to take him in his arms. When he opened the door of Jisung’s room, the latter insisted he could walk now.

Then both got on the bed, shyness out of the window when Jisung saw how much Minho was burring his eyes into him.

“First of all, can you take your pants off please, hyung?” Jisung said, working on his sweats as well.

“We’re alone, Ji.” Minho rolled his eyes.

Jisung scoffed.

“Please take your pants off, _Minho_.”

“Sure, baby.” He said as he obeyed, he would have done it anyway.

Jisung took his off as well “Now come closer, please.”

“If you beg me that much…” he moved closer.

Minho wanted to tease but Jisung completely ignored him on that, their little games could wait.

“When we kiss, what do you like more?” Jisung started.

“When you suck on my tongue.” Minho was quick to reply.

“Cool.”

“You?”

“When you bite my lip.” Jisung didn’t want to lose at this either.

“Noted.” Minho winked and got even closer, brushing their knees together “It’s there a place on your neck that you like more where I can kiss, to make it feel better?”

“The usual is more than fine.” He wiggled his hands a little, then looked down “What I mean is, I guess, you found it already.” He giggled, a bit red.

“Cool.” Minho echoed.

“Do you like to suck on fingers?” Jisung recomposed himself, asking again.

“Yeah, I do.”

Minho was honest. And comfortable to speak to, comfortable to be with and sweet in any case.

“This is going well so far,” he said after taking a short breath “I was sure you wouldn’t mind speaking about it, but I was a bit nervous, not gonna lie.”

Minho placed a hand on his, reassuring him a little “I wanted to talk as well.” then looked down and let out a surprised sound “You’re getting hard talking about it?”

“A little.”

“Want to do something?” he asked, removing his hand “We can take it slower and speak while trying some things,” he placed one hand on his cheek, cupping it “at least, kiss and some foreplay,” then a kiss on the nose “because I can see you are dying to show off without my hands on you.”

“You do observe well.” Jisung smiled “It’s true, I want to do that.”

“Tell me, I will be your good boy and listen.” Minho poked his nose with his finger.

“Maybe it’s a little too early for that thing, baby.” Jisung chuckled.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Minho got even closer, his hands in his hair now “I mean, I’m ok with you doing whatever to me, just ask first to make sure.” He explained, not breaking eye contact and continued “I don’t really have a preference, but if it’s you and only you, I will get down on my knees and let you use me.”

Jisung choked on his spit and Minho laughed out loud at his face.

“I’m serious.” Minho said after Jisung regained his composure, his bulge now evident “I’m still figuring out this but I think I am interested in it.”

“Get in my lap, now.” Jisung straddled the shirt Minho still had on to make him sit on his thighs “I wanna kiss you senseless.”

Minho grinned and moved on his lap. “But of course, baby.”

They kissed slow at first, but it became all spit and messy after little time. Jisung sucked on his tongue and Minho’s eyes rolled back. Jisung’s hands found the hem of his shirt and soon enough his hands were wandering on his naked back, fingers tracing patterns on his skin, while Minho dived down, to lap at his collarbones and neck slowly and sucking a pink mark behind his ear.

Then, without a warning, Minho rutted, clothed cocks rubbing.

Jisung hissed at the contact and leaned back, meeting his hip and moving with him.

“Fuck feels so good, but baby how you wanna come?” Jisung asked.

“I don’t care about coming now– _ah!_ ” he whined and slowed his movements “I want to watch you, I want to give you my undying attention and let you do whatever you want, talk to me about what you want more.” He spurred out “I’ll come just by looking at you, but later.” Jisung kissed him hard at that, licking in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin already.

“Can I do it a little more, tho?” Minho thrusted a bit, again “Just a little more, please _Hana_?”

“Of course, can you kiss my neck?”

“Yeah, sure. If you want me to stop tell me, ok?”

They went like that for a while and then Jisung put all his body weight on Minho, kissing him more and leaning up to take off his shirt after; he didn’t want to mess his favorite one.

Minho looked at him, eyes glassy and spit all over his lips and jaw, Jisung pressing on his tongue with his fingers and letting him gag on them a little. And then put his free hand in his briefs, taking out his cock.

“Min, listen” Minho moved up on his elbows “I want you to watch carefully while I tell you what I like the most.” Jisung stated.

Minho licked his lips, anticipating what the other was about to do.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” He winked at him and Minho nodded, the point of his ears a little red.

“I’m gonna start slow so you can follow me. Just one rule: you can’t touch.” He explained, touching his shaft with his fingers, to tease.

“Ok, but not even hold your hand?” Minho offered, looking at Jisung’s hand on his dick, his own throbbing in his boxers.

“That…” he stopped, thinking a little before he spoke again “…you can actually, but not too long, and not now.”

Minho hummed.

“Just watch ok?”

“As if I could take my eyes off the most beautiful person I know.”

“Keep that sweet talk on, I like it.” He started moving his hand again, getting harder every time he encircled his fingers tighter and moved up and down.

“I know you do, but I’m really not trying that much.” Minho sat better on the bed, on his knees “You are so beautiful it takes my breath away.”

“ _Fuuuck_ ” Jisung shuddered at his words “I know it, but thanks.”

“I know you do, can I still tell you that, tho?”

“Go ahead.”

“Perfect, baby.” Minho passed a hand through his newly brown dyed hair “Now, you wanted to show me something, right?”

Jisung didn’t lose time. He first took the lube from the nightstand and opened it. He liked the extra lubrification on his dick the most, it felt better than only spit (Minho’s saliva though was a close second for his pleasure) and pressed on the head with the open palm, moving on it slowly, letting out soft moans that already made Minho’s head spin. Then spent more time encircling the shaft with his hand, moving a little faster, fully whining.

Truth was, they didn’t have time to pay attention to each other’s voice in the past, so Minho was grateful for today already.

The way Jisung was almost drawling when explaining all he was doing, slow and meticulous, letting himself go in front of him, shameless and a little too full of himself – but it was totally ok because it was Jisung after all – left Minho with a face flushed red and mouth watering.

At some point though, he started bucking upwards, his hips a little stuttering, almost fucking his fist, a little harsh, like he was about to come but stopped himself right before, gripping at the base.

Minho was staring at him, mesmerized, almost hypnotized.

“You’re so pretty I think I’ve died and this is heaven.” Minho let his thoughts slip past his mouth and Jisung smirked.

“I’ll show you slower a couple things and then maybe I’ll stop edgin.”

“I’m all ears baby, and _eyes_.”

Jisung moved his hand again, even slower than before, passing his thumb over the slit and collecting the beads of precum at the tip, spreading it all over the length. With the other hand he started massaging his balls, not really interested in that much, so he stopped right after, going back to explaining.

“See, I like the way you pass your fingers here,” he showed him the way he passed the fingers over the head again and again, a moan almost escaping his throat “but sometimes you press too hard and you don’t leave me time to feel it good,” Minho got closer to observe better the way Jisung was squirming from the stimulation “it makes me come too early.” He let out a whine now, not really resisting the way Minho was looking at him.

“And yeah, I know it’s because we usually don’t have time but–”

“Take it slow when we’re alone.” Minho cut him off, smiling a little. “Got it.”

“ _Hyung_ , please hold my hand.”

He knew they were alone and Minho preferred being called by his name, but he just couldn’t resist.

“Sure thing, baby.” Minho complied.

Jisung bit his lip “Sometimes I like to edge myself, but only a little, see?” he gripped at the base again.

“Sweet.” Minho cooed, his cock twitching at the vision of Jisung’s flushed head leaking lots now.

Jisung let him watch, burry it into his memories, hand in his.

Minho didn’t look hungry for it, or possessive. Just loving, adoring, worshipping. Minho loved to watch it, attentive, breathing calmly, nodding when Jisung told him something, smiling when Jisung moaned from time to time. So sweet, so pretty. Minho was always like that. But now, his hair a little messy, eyes dark and pink ears, he was divine.

And Jisung felt that about himself too. That was the way Minho made him feel. Adored. Beautiful. Not that Jisung didn’t actually had a thing for himself – jerking off in front of the mirror or even going as far as register his own moans to listen to later was something not everyone would do.

He knew he was an astonishing show for anyone’s eyes so it was no surprise to be looked at this way. But Minho outdid himself, because he didn’t have hunger or just pure desire in the way he watched him touch his dick. No, he just seemed blissed. Content. Happy even. Satisfied.

And that threatened Jisung to come sooner, to just shake before his eyes, mouth completely open and scream his name.

But he didn’t want that just yet.

Just a little more, see where this was about to go.

Minho was holding his hand softly, playing with his fingers a little like he always did.

“Min, I want to show you something different as well.”

“Tell me, baby.”

Jisung kept moving on his length still, speeding, and freed his hand from Minho’s, the other pouting a little but smiling right after to show him he wasn’t offended by it for real.

Then placed the now free hand over his chest, caressing slowly, Minho’s eyes following it.

“I am not really that in love with nipple playing, but I like to be touched all over sometimes, like now.”

His knees buckled, he was close but not quite and Minho knew it.

Jisung shuddered at his own fingers pinching a nipple, hard and pulling, then repeating the action a couple times more.

He let out a sound kin to a groan, eyes rolling back up, going faster on his dick.

“You’re coming, _Hannie_?” Minho asked, eyes flickering back and forth his chest and cock.

“I think this time yes.” Jisung’s voice was more like a whisper, but the other heard him “I’m too close not to.”

“Want me to hold your hand again, honey?”

“Yes _please_ ,” he said, biting his lower lip hard “and don’t take your eyes off me.”

“Will not, don’t worry.” Minho intertwined their fingers “I adore you so much.”

“ _Fuuck–ah!_ ”

“You are so gorgeous baby, so pretty.”

Minho kept going ahead with compliments, peppering everything he said with _darling_ and _sweetie_ and _baby_ , his favorites and he was gone beyond repair.

“Min” he tried to speak, but his throat was dry “ _fuck-_ Minho I’m gon- _ahh!_ ” he keened but tried to bite his lip again to not be too loud.

“Go for it, _Jisungie_ ,” Minho reassured, squeezing his hand now “don’t hold back, it’s just us.”

Jisung was a mess, he felt like a mess and he came, making a mess. But he didn’t really care.

He collapsed on Minho’s lap, the other tangling his fingers through his hair and kissing the crown of his head.

Jisung wanted to be still when he came, to tease Minho and play with his own cum – because he liked to do so when he was alone and wanted to taste himself in front of him – but his orgasm was too intense for that.

_Next time._

He tried to get in Minho’s lap, steading his body by placing both hands on his shoulders. Minho leaned in for a quick kiss but Jisung placed one hand over his boxers, palming him and making him straight out moan.

“What about you, hyung?”

“If you touch me clothed, I’ll come with just that.”

“You’re ok with just that?” he started moving his hand there, feeling the length “Don’t you want me to do anything else?”

“Told you baby, you can do whatever to me, I might let you.” he said between whimpers “But for now, I’m at my limit cuz you’re too pretty.”

“Then, I will get you off immediately.”

And if Minho came harder than he ever did was only because he couldn’t get Jisung’s moans, when he came before, out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took a while. This is gonna be a series of 3+1 fics, the last one being a bonus. And it's not gonna be that long anyways.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
